iAm Here
by night6456
Summary: It was hell. It's a phone call no one should get, especially a 17-year old boy at the entrance to the world of adults. Eventuall Seddie. Warning: Character death. WIP Temporary Hiatus due to my exams, sorry guys :(


**A/N: Welcome people of fan-fiction, to my next story about the iCarly-trio. This is my first try on a multi-chapter story, and I'll try to update it once or twice a week. Don't worry too much about the story being abandoned, I have already planned out greater parts of the story and all that remains is to write it all down, but feel free to give me ideas for the story. Anyway, here's **_**iAm Here, **_**hope you'll enjoy it.**

_**I do NOT claim ownership to iCarly.**_

* * *

_**iAm Here**_

**FPOV:**

As if this day couldn't get any more boring, its summer vacation for God's sake and there is absolutely nothing to do. I'm sitting on the computer in Carly's apartment, checking out videos sent in by the fans, most of them are just plain stupid, but there are some golden nuggets in-between. Anyway, there's not much else to do, even Sam has given up trying to do something, and Carly, oh beautiful Carly, and Sam are just lying on the couch in a pile of limbs, barely awake.

I sighed heavily, praying for something to happen. The videos just got more and more dull by every minute.

"BOO!" someone screamed behind me pushing of the barstool was sitting on.

My face suddenly became very familiar with the floor.

"Groan," I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"What the hell Sam!" I groaned into the floor.

"What dork, you got something against the floor?" She smirked in victory and walked slowly back to the couch, swaying her hips slightly.

`Damn that looks h-. WHAT THE HECK FREDDIE, don't you dare think that.´ I shook my head violently to shake the thought away and turned to Carly. She was lying upside down on the couch watching the T.V. with minimum interest, her hair sprayed over the floor and her cheeks slightly red from the raised blood pressure. She looks so beautiful in such a simple manner. I get admiring her beauty, till a blond-headed demon noticed my gaze.

"She'll never love you, Fredcreep, not in a million years." Sam walked over and thumped my forehead to underline her point.

Carly turned to us and sighed. "Sam, leave Freddie alone, Freddie, it's ru-" was all she managed before coughing violently.

After she calmed down I asked: "You okay?" Raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. And it's rude to stare Freddie. Got it?" She said pointing from me to Sam.

I turned to Sam again and glared, "Got it."

She merely smirked and walked to the fridge. Taking out a large piece of ham and jumped back on the couch. Moaning, as she started to eat her 'holy' meat.

The day progressed slowly, but surely and the day went in the pattern of us sitting quietly doing whatever, Sam jumps me in a surprise, Carly yelling at us and me coming with cheesy comments to Carly, trying to impress her.

`Argh´, I can't wait for my mom to come home from the AP **(A/N: Aggressive Parenting) **convention in Fresno. She promised we would leave to visit our summer house outside of San Francisco when she came home.

She should be home any moment now.

* * *

**SPOV:**

THIS IS SO BORING, we've been sitting in Carly's apartment for hours doing absolutely nothing. All I could think of doing is pranking the damn nerd, but I can't, since Carly will only get mad.

`Argh!´

I'm sitting on the couch hitting a purple balloon with a tennis racket when all of a sudden; the theme song of Barbie Dolls begins playing.

Carly and I turned to Freddie. He sat there looking at me with an annoyed expression, before reaching into his pocket, digging out his Pear-Phone. I couldn't help it; I fell to the floor laughing my ass off. It took a moment for me to calm down, and with a wide grin on my face, I looked back up at the dork.

But when I saw his face my smile faded. There was a look of absolute terror in his eyes, and his mouth hung open. He stared at the wall in-front of him, tears slowly appearing in the corners of his eyes before rolling down his cheeks. He didn't move. He just sat there paralyzed with his phone still pressed against his ear.

I turned to look at Carly, who looked back at me with the same worried look. The expression on Freddie's face scared the crap out of me; I had never seen someone so afraid, not even from the "victims" of my terror campaign at school. This was something completely new and terrifying.

A deathly silence filled the room.

Carly was the first to break the silence.

"Freddie?" she said softly, reaching out to touch his arm.

As her hand touched his arm he flinched, and turned to her looking into her eyes with a look off…devastation? He held his gaze for a second, and blinked once. The phone dropped from his ear and the screen shattered as it hit the floor with a "thump".

That's when he came back to earth, tears flowing even more as he cried, burying his face in his hands.

Carly couldn't do anything else than pull him into a hug, letting him cry onto her shoulder.

She turned to me with a look of absolute shock; neither of us had ever seen Freddie in such a state.

"Do you know?" she mouthed to me. I just shook my head, to shocked too say anything as my best-friend cried his eyes out in-front of us, not seeming to want to stop anytime soon.

Two entire hours past before the tears subsided into deep sobs. I felt absolutely helpless, I wasn't used to comfort someone, at least not the nerd I've terrorized since the day I met him.

We had managed to move him to the couch after the first half an hour, but he hadn't said anything, he just cried, clutching the end of his shirt, like the very fabric of his existence hung by it.

I was growing tired of his wining, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I just sat beside him on the couch fumbling with my fingers occasionally glancing at him. None of us had said anything, too afraid to say the wrong thing.

Carly sat on the other side of Freddie with her arm around him, rubbing his arm. His head was still leaning on her shoulder.

Eventually even Carly's patience was stretched.

"Freddie? What's wrong?" she tried carefully, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, what's wrong, dor-" I caught myself as Carly glared, "…F-Freddie?"

It took a minute, but he answered.

"Sh-sh-she's d-d-dead." He sobbed, before he yet again started crying, harder this time. Shocked I turned to Carly, she mirroring my own expression of shock and confusion.

* * *

**FPOV:**

I can't believe it, it just happened so fast. A phone call, a single phone call was all it took to bring my life to misery. When the call came and they told me, everything stopped. Carly and Sam disappeared, and everything became a dark, teary abyss. I felt as if I was choking on my own heart.

It was hell.

It's a phone call no one should get, especially a 17-year old boy at the entrance to the world of adults.

I barely heard the girls when they asked me something, I didn't know what they asked, but that didn't matter as all I could choke out past the tears was:

"Sh-sh-she's d-d-dead."

* * *

**A/N: That's the prologue of **_**iAm Here, **_**and I hope you like it so far. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. I have a few more surprises up my sleeve, so stick around and find out. R&R and tell me what you think and with any ideas you want implemented into the story.  
**

**P.S. There might be a couple of other releases instead of an update on this story, so look out for those as well :D**

**Live life. **

**Night6456 out.**


End file.
